In the Aid of Deception
by MyMysteriousSoul
Summary: AU Posing as a double agent isn't that hard. All you need to do was get in, get the information and get out. But after the Varia treated her more like family than her own. Can Angel really continue to lie? Even after falling for her boss? XanxusxOC


In the Aid of Deception: Capitolo Uno

In the Pesca Famiglia's main base, you walked through the hallways you have known all to well. You were just about to take a turn to the left when you saw that the path was blocked by two of the famiglia's members.

Clearing your throat to gain their attention you started your talk. "Please refrain from blocking the paths in the hallways. Your actions will cause problems to people who will come through here. If you wish to chat please go elsewhere that doesn't disturb anyone else."

One of the two girls tried to protest before her acquaintance stopped her and cleared the path up, making space for you to walk through.

Without saying another word you walked passed them and turned left as you had intended. Once you have done this, the girls whispered again, trying hard ot to be heard by you. But with your heightened hearing ability, you could hear them crystal clear.

It was the first girl that started. The one who had wanted to argue to you that you shouldn't boss her around. "Why'd the hell did you stop me? Someone like her shouldn't boss around someone like us. I've never even seen her around so she's probably a newbie."

"Compared to her you're a much newer member. Haven't you heard about the boss's personal assassins? She's one of them. She works right under the boss herself. If you come face to face with her, you'd be dead in the first second!" hissed the other girl.

It was brief and slightly more hushed, but you could hear the first girl gulped in fear.

You didn't quite mind what they had said about you. Since the earliest years of your live you had grown accustomed to ignoring what people gossiped about you. Nevertheless, what the girl had said was true. You were one of the strongest assassins in the famiglia. Only taking orders from the boss himself. What they didn't know was probably the whole truth to your situation.

Leaving behind those girls behind, you didn't waste anytime to going to your destination. The one and only office of Pesca Famiglia's boss, A.K.A. your superior. Finding his office was a piece of cake. Even newcomers don't have a problem finding it. His office is on the top floor of the building with two stern-looking bodyguards guarding over it. Yet even without those two obvious details, you would easily find it. You've lived in this hellhole long enough that you could draw a map of the building with your eyes closed.

Soon enough, you reached your target and two tall, buffed men stared at you. Both stood right in front of the door. It irked you that people liked to block your paths today. Being summoned by the man was bad enough. If you had had it your way, you would be in the training room sparring with one of your comrades.

"Move." Came the icy cold tone of your voice filled with venom. "I'm here to see the boss."

"State your name and division," said the left guarded.

"Angelica Pesca."

You didn't need to tell them your division. Your name perfectly describes your standing in the organization.

They parted to the left and to the right respectively and opened the two doors, letting in to your bosses' private quarters. You didn't hesitate in entering and once you were inside the scene laid in front of you were disgust you.

A woman seemingly much older than you was spread out on the desk. Wrapping her legs around the hips of your boss ass he devoured her lips. For most people, they would be surprise, disgusted or embarrassed at the sight. However, you were different. Unlike most of his other subordinates, you are already used to that man whore's ways. You have after all, known the man for all your life.

By just standing there, you knew he wouldn't notice, much less stop on his own. Therefore, before the scene decides to get more nauseating, you decide to try and catch his attention from the woman in front of him.

Clearing your throat as loud as you can, you finally get that scoundrel's attention. He stopped his activities and got up. In a few moments, the woman also noticed you in the room and flushed. Making her look respectable enough by straightening her cloths a bit, she immediately left the room. Running away as fast as she could, while still hot in the face for being caught with the head.

"Don't you get tired of messing around with different women everyday?"

"Oh? Do you prefer I mess around with your mother instead? I'm not quite sure she'd be able to handle it, being so sickly and all."

Taking out your gun-blade from its scabbard on your back. Your weapon was is the only of its kind around here. A silver blade attached to a gun for its handling. Personally modified to suit your tastes. you pointed it straight for his head, finger on the trigger, ready to shoot. "Don't you dare look down on my mother, you bastard!"

"Temper, temper my daughter. You don't want me to cut off your mother's medication needs do you. I only need to snap a finger you know, and her life will go down the drain."

As much as she'd like to deny it, it was true. This son of a bitch is undoubtedly her father. Your blood relation didn't suppress your hatred for the man. It instead fueled it. If it weren't for the fact that he holds the thread to your mother's life, you wouldn't think twice about killing him. Your mother, true to what your father had said, is a very sickly person. Giving birth to you without dying was a miracle, but it had pushed her body to the edge. Without medication and proper treatment, her heart would immediately stop. You want to prevent that at all cost. She is the only person who cared for you and you never want that to disappear.

Your bastard of a father had made you live in misery for all your life. He didn't care for you in the slightest. You are only a mere tool in his eyes. So from the day you were born he never showed any love in the slightest. Your life had been in complete agony. You were forced to learn to fight, and tortured for being weak. Raised in an environment where one had to be strong to survive, you would have gone mad. The only thing that kept you going through all that hell was your mother's love and care.

And to make matters worse, you are not the only one in this situation. Plenty of your siblings suffer the same fate. Even if they had different mothers, you have more siblings that you can count. All of you are connected through his hateful blood.

Unlike usual stepsiblings, you didn't care in the slightest for each other. Caring for others meant expanding your weakness and none of them, including you, would want that.

Frustrated, you clicked your tongue before lowering your weapon and returned it to it's scabbard.

"Good girl" His praise sickens you all the more. "Now I've got a mission for you. A special mission, like none that you have ever done before"

"Spit it out quickly."

"Now, now, patients my dear. Your mission will be related to the one and only Varia."

"Varia, as in one of Vongola's assassin squad?"

"Yes, you will be infiltrating the said group and bring back as much information as you can without being caught. Possibly giving us a chance to destroy them as well."

"That's crazy! They'd kill me in one blow. No one has ever been known to succeed passing through their defense line alone. Going there on my own is practically suicide!"

"That's the fun part. You will be going in as a varia officer."

It didn't take even a second for the information to click in your mind. That one sentence outlined her whole mission. Act as double agent and destroy the Varia from the inside.

"Then, I have one condition. Let me see my mother once I complete this mission."

"And why do you think I would allow that?"

"Because I only have a slim chance of getting out of this alive."

Pesca Famiglia's boss laughed out loud. "Very well, I'll let you see your mother. You will get a more detailed briefing later on."

…

Standing in a corner of the main office in one of Pesca's smaller branches, you watched as the head of the building go into panic because the Varia had come to destroy the branch. A pity it was for the man had thought he had just risen in his position because he thought the boss liked him. Truth was that he was merely used for your mission, a stepping-stone for even bigger plans.

Remembering clearly the goal of your mission and the prize you will get, you remember back what happened just a week ago. When you had been briefed of your mission.

"_Listen well, Angelica. In exactly a week's time, the Varia assassin squad will attack a small base of yours in the outskirts of Rome," your mentor said sprawling out a map of Italy on the wall and marking with a bright, red X the position where you will start your mission._

"_All of the members there are only a part of the very lowest of the family, and so they will not know about what you are meant to do. They will only think that you are there to protect the head of the building, where in truth, you will just be there to advance in your goal. This is a very important aspect of the mission, so please pay extra attention at this point. It will determine whether you will come out dead or alive. Over there, the defense officers are truly, so we don't doubt at all that they will fall. In this time you have to do anything, I repeat, anything at all to make their boss interested in you."_

"_How will making their boss interested in me have anything to do with me coming out dead or alive?"_

"_According to our sources, the Varia's boss is a man who had been spoiled very much as he grew up. Like other rich spoilt kids, once he is interested in something, he will never let it go. No matter what it is."_

"_And how am I suppose to 'interest' him?"_

"_That, I do not know. It is all up to you."_

'_Some briefing this is. If that was all you have got to say then you should have just leave me to figure it out myself. It's not like it's hard after all. You know his way of thinking very well' you thought._

"_Oh and one last thing. The boss told me to give you this. It's from your mother. He said that she wants to give this to you as a good luck charm." A shiny gold pendant lay in his hands. Its color was so pure and shiny, that you could hardly believe your mother could prepare such a thing. The pendant it self had the usual oval shape and it opened to reveal a picture of her and her mother when she was still healthy._

From that moment you had never let the necklace out of your sight. Even now you could feel the cold chains of the golden necklace brushing against your neck. Reminiscing your childhood memories you unconsciously touched the pendant through your shirt.

"What do you mean the all the front entrance guard's are obliterated?" shouted the branch's boss into his walkie-talkie, breaking you from your train of thoughts and focused more on what you were suppose to do.

"It's just what I said sir! All of them have been killed. Each of the guards are stabbed, leading them to their death!" was the buzzy reply from the walkie-talkie. Apparently your real mission is going to begin very soon.

"Search the area! Their killer shouldn't be far!" The 'boss' commanded. You tried to listen more closely in case you would miss anything, but you didn't have too because no sound was emitted from the device.

The way you see it, said 'boss' was starting to be afraid. His whole body was tense and slightly trembling behind his desk and through your highly trained eyes you could see his hands was trembling while gripping the device tighter. "Oi! Answer me you maggot!"

A slightly ruffled sound came from the machine that was edging closer to its breaking point from the hard grip. Before long you could hear an agonizing scream piercing through your eardrums and a sort slashing, or was it splashing, sound followed by a laughter. Not any average laugh. It had a twisted, sadistic feeling to it and you knew it was most definitely a Varia officer that had killed the man.

"No!" cried the man. If you had been more caring towards people around you, you might have felt more pity for the man. On the first day of the job he was going to be killed. Or if he's lucky, he'll get to stay at the hospital for at least a month. The Varia had always been known for their ruthlessness.

Craziness filled his eyes. Very shortly both your and his fate were going to be tested. In just a few moments a Varia officer will definitely enter the room in attempts to finish both of you off and find the information they needed.

Frantic as he is, he immediately searched for a way to survive from his doomed destiny. Turning the room practically until it was upside down, he finally caught his eyes on you. Tumbling on his steps from fear anxiety he rushed towards you and caught hold of your clothes.

"Y-you! You must help me escape! If you can help me I'll give you money! One million! Two billion! The price doesn't matter. I'll pay you! I'll pay you!"

His desperateness didn't throw you off. Somehow or another you had anticipated this. It was the usual thing for weak, rich men to do. Even so you kept your emotionless mask on and continue as instructed.

"I am sorry. Sir, but my contract only states that I protected this room and all of its occupants. No less, no more."

He heard your voice crystal clear. Nevertheless, he wanted to argue, to change your mind. Sadly he was interrupted. His fate was sealed.

From the corridors, both you and your 'boss' could hear it. Shrieks and shouts of fear. Slaughtered men killed by the Varia. And by the sound of it, you'd say they're coming closer and closer in a fast pace.

With each sound, your heart beats faster in your chest. Banging against your ribs. You were not the only one who felt it.

Instantly his grip on your shirt diminished as he started to literally pull his hair out in frustration.

"Th-they're co-coming close-ser."

All of a sudden the door fell open. Anyone could see its broken hinges due to it unable to withstand a large force. The culprit didn't even try to hide himself as he stepped on that once upright, broken wooden door.

"VOOIII!"

Long, straight silver hair flowed down the man's head and with a single glance Angel knew he is a Varia member. Who else would barge into a room like that? Surely, no one in the Pesca famiglia even dared to shout an ear-piercing scream like that or wore the Varia uniform.

As soon as possible you could recover yourself, you immediately charged the silver-haired man headfirst. Your approach, of course didn't go unnoticed. Smirking, he immediately blocked your gun-blade with a sword of his own. Of course you wouldn't have expected any less fighting a man that is said to have 'Varia Quality'.

Both your and his blade continued to clash as you engaged in a sword battle, while your 'boss' cowered in fright by the side of the room. Though you truly could have cared less for the poor man since you were having a hard time just keeping up with your enemy. None of his movements were wasted. Every single swing was precise and agile as if it was all coordinated.

Out of the blue, it seems another person has decided to join the three into the room. It either that or your stepping stone has gone mad and started bribing an imaginary person.

"Hey, you. Yes you! The one with the black hair! You're the leader right? If you let me survive I'll give you more fame and than you could ever ima…"

"Shut your trap, thrash. You're annoying."

His speech was cut short as a bullet penetrated his skull and left a hole in his brain, sending him to an eternal sleep. Your opponent and you spontaneously stopped from battling each other to see the cause of commotion. And there he was standing tall and mighty with smoke coming out of his gun. He is the leader of Varia and also your target.

Before the battle with the long-haired man could resume, you immediately charged the leader of Varia, jumping a few feet before reaching him to increase the impact of your attack. Tightly grasped in your hands was the weapon you love very much, made for the kill.

As expected from a leader of such an infamous group, he didn't flinch. He didn't even looked towards your direction. All he did was just hold his gun before you and shot, smirking like a shark that's found his prey.

If you were just a regularly freelance assassin, you could've died from the shot, but you aren't, so you didn't. You've been trained to react quickly in situations like this. Polishing your reflexes to the max. That was why you, the female that was in mid-air, could change your stance immediately and shoot your own bullet, successfully deflecting your enemy's as well as escaping a possibly fatal injury.

Instantly, you changed back to your previous stance and prepared to land a blow on your target. Sadly, nothing ever goes as planned when you're facing the Varia. Your attack was blocked and instead of flesh and blood, your weapon could only hit his black gun.

Once your feet could touch the ground once more, you jumped back to increase the distance between you and your enemies, carefully avoiding the direction of the other man while you're at it. You were ready to launch your second attack, however you never got the chance. For you got a surprise given to you. A shocking one too.

"Levi Volta!"

Currents of electricity flowed through your body. You momentarily thought that you were going to die from the shock. The pain was agonizing. Thankfully the attack stopped, but you didn't know whether you would survive or not. From your head to your feets, everything had their energy sapped out from them and you fell to the ground, lying head first to the ground.

"Boss! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" you heard from behind you. He must be the one that attacked you.

Black dots started to cover your vision and you had no choice but to submit to the exhaustion, entering your body to a pool of darkness.

…

_Remember, Angelica, you must not fail. If you do, then you can say goodbye to your life. I'm not joking. I mean it._

The voice was hollow as it came from your memories. To you this was more like a nightmare than a flashback of the past. And somehow you found yourself inching closed to consciousness.

"Ushishi..shi.s..hi, ca.. th.. ..rince kill…..?"

You heard that voice vaguely, for your sense of hearing haven't completely recovered. Who is the owner of the voice? You can't seem to recall or know. Though there's a lingering sense that you have heard it somewhere.

'Where am I? Who is that?' You thought.

"O.. cour.. not~. The boss …ould hav.. ..ne so himself if ..ou could."

This time it was a different voice. Lighter and more… feminine than the previous.

'Kill me? The boss? Who's the boss?'

Suddenly your brain started to click everything back together. The last memories from before flashed through your mind. You don't really think you have died yet. This place, wherever it is, is too good for hell. Heaven also wouldn't have people wanting to kill each other right?

In conclusion, you quickly deduced that you're still living and breathing on earth. Now, the question is, where exactly are you.

Since you are now completely awake, you sharpened your ears to get more information. It would have been fine if you are in one of the lower Pesca branches, but if you are in an enemy territory, just opening your eyes and get out of the bed would be like suicide. They did say they were not going to kill you, but there is a chance that they will hurt you. Especially since the first speaker seems to be a sadistic psychopath. Your weapon seems to be taken by them as well.

"Yare, Yare, boss really loves to add trouble for us." A third speaker said. This time the voice was defined, yet much more normal compared to the second speaker.

Before you can hear anyone else in the room speak, a loud BANG noise was heard. By the sound of it, and the racket it produced, someone must have slammed the door open. You don't know if someone entered or left the room, but it seems you wouldn't have to wait long to find out.

"VOOIII! Is she awake yet?"

'Urgh, that ear-splitting scream, that must be the person I had a sword fight with. Which means that this is the varia mansion.'

"Ushishishi, of course she's not awake. Can't you see she's still unconscious? You're so stupid sharky."

"Bastard! What did you just call me?"

"Stupid sharky commander. You're not only blind you're deaf too."

"VOOII!"

"Now, now, don't fight you guys. You'd wake her up."

"Yare, yare, this is such a waste of time. You are all just too stupid that she's awake from all the commotion."

'Eh?' Strange enough the room suddenly quieted down. Not a single voice was heard. As if the pause button was suddenly pressed. Everybody must have become as bewildered as you are. How did that guy knew you're awake?

"You can stop you're pretending too, girl. Ever since that shouting commander has come, you're eyes has been twitching and your expression turned sour."

'Idiot! How could I have made such an stupid mistake?' There's no longer any use to keep on acting anymore it seems. The room is still so quiet. Everyone must be watching you're every move.

'Keep calm and alert. Remember your cover story, Angel! You're a private assassin hired to protect the Pesca Famiglia base. You have no connection whatsoever to them except as an employee and employer relationship.' You said to yourself in your mind.

Once you opened your eyes you immediately push the blanket over you to the direction of the voices. This was the best option. For an assassin to be captured, the first thing she will do is to escape!

Summoning all of your strength, you immediately rushed off towards the door. All the while screaming in your head, escape!

However, men from the Varia were not to be underestimated. The man with long and shiny silver hair blocked your exit route. He stood right in front of the door with his sword, the one attached to his hand, posed to strike.

How would you ever escape if you have to face that man without your weapon? Then the next option was the windows!

Twisting your foot, you promptly changed your direction. A window was on your left and if you're lucky, the glass would be thin enough for you to break with your bare hands.

Sadly, you didn't have such luck. The window was blocked by two men. One with a Mohawk styled hair and the other was a blonde teenager with a crown perfectly perched upon his had. The first guy seemed to be a martial artist because even if he had such a strange fashion sense, he was already in a stance, like a tiger waiting to pounce on his prey. The other, younger boy, was also ready to fight. In every gaps of his finger was a specially carved knife. You definitely didn't want to test how sharp they are.

All of a sudden, the floor seems to be breaking. By your sides, objects around the room were suspended in air. You didn't even know how that was possible. There hadn't been any earthquake as far as you could tell. You could only felt that you were falling and in the midst of falling, you're whole body ached. Looks like your body still hasn't completely recovered from the shock. Every muscle of your body ached, from your head to your toe. It was so painful that you could not even have enough energy to stand.

You collapsed, but you didn't lose consciousness. Exactly after you've fallen down, the room reverted back to its normal state. The floors were placed back together side by side and all the tables and beds were not broken. Except for the excruciating pain, the only thing you could think of was, 'what the hell just happened?"

"VOII! Don't even think of trying to escape again. As long as we're here, you will never be able to escape."

All four guys surrounded her and the one standing before her was no one other than the one called 'sharky commander' as the blond teenager likes to put it. He is crouching to be able to talk to you face to face seeing that you have no power to stand up.

Even now the soreness can still be felt throughout your body. It didn't hurt as much as it used to. Nevertheless it took quite some effort to retort back to swordsman.

"Where am I? What do you want from me! Where is my weapon?"

"She's quite feisty don't you think? Ushishishi?"

"Why did boss even went to trouble of taking her back."

"Don't move too much now~ Your body is still hurt from Levi's shock. Here, let me get you back to bed."

Making sure to keep your act, you tried to resist the help. Not that you would've succeeded either way. You were tired as hell and taking help from a fag would have been much better than lying on the floor. Besides a bed is much more comforting than the cold hard tiles below.

When you were finally tucked into bed, it was then that they started talking.

"This is the Varia mansion and I am the strategy commander, Superbi Squalo! Make sure you remember that girl!"

'Sheesh, couldn't you lower down your volume a bit?" you complained inside your mind, but said nothing waiting for the others to continue.

"Ushishishi, I'm prince the ripper, Belphegor. You can call me Bel-senpai. And this baby besides me is Viper"

"That's Mammon to you. I am Varia's illusionist and you should pay me later for giving you this information."

"Last but not least is me, Lussuria. Just call Onee-san."

"Now that we've introduced ourselves start talking brat!" the commander said.

You never agreed to introduce yourself to a bunch of strangers. Heck you didn't even ask for them to introduce themselves to you. Well it didn't make much difference either way. Eventually you would have to acquaint yourself with them. So, why not just go along with them now.

"My name is Angelica. I'm a freelance assassin and I work privately."

"Privately huh?" scowled Squalo. "Not anymore. You're a member a Varia now."

"Hey don't I have a say in this? Don't go deciding me joining the Varia on your own. Who ever said I would join anyways?"

"Well it's up to you, thrash." A new voice entered the room. It was him, the guy with black hair from the photograph. The one and only, Xanxus. Behind him was a very very buff and macho man. Though because he looked like was trying too hard to look tough, he looked idiotic to you.

Xanxus walked towards you and harshly grabbing your bangs. Pulling on them to make you two on the same eye level. He was only inches apart from you that you could feel his breaths on your face.

"Listen thrash, I'm giving you a choice. First, you can die right here right now. I don't mind killing you myself. Or second, you join us and live a little longer. So, what do you say?"

His eyes were blood red and they were dead serious. This man is not a man you should ever mess with. Too bad your job demands it.

Now that you had recovered a bit more of your strength, you focused it all into your right hand. With it, you slapped him.

"Boss!" The buff man exclaimed very worriedly. His voice is the exact same one you have heard last time. That means, that emo-ish guy must be the one who electrocuted you before. You note it down mentally to pay him back later. Right now you really need to focus on the dangerous man you just slapped.

"You're too close!" Coldly, you said. "I get it already. Kill or be killed right? I'm not dumb. Of course I'll kill."

"Tch," he spitted out and rubbed the side of his mouth with his thumb. "Here I was giving you a chance to die a quick death. You just made the wrong move, thrash. You're gonna regret it."

Somehow you felt that you wouldn't regret it. It was strange. You just slapped your new boss, yet somehow you don't regret it. Instead you were actually satisfied you did it. You briefly wondered why.

Xanxus immediately left afterwards. The man named Levi faithfully followed him out. Not before glaring at you though. He kind of gives out that vibe of a wife saying 'don't you dare go anywhere near my husband!' feeling. But, maybe that's just you.

In any case, now you truly are an official member of the Varia. The first phase of the mission is complete. Without further ado, you have to start the second phase. The thing is, will you really be able pull off deceiving the Varia members without being found out? Only time will be able to tell.

"Now that the matter's settled I'm going back to my room."

"The prince will join you, Ushishishi."

"VOOIII! Make sure you rest up good today! Tomorrow you'll have a mission."

'Indeed, you truly have a mission.'

* * *

Birthday fic of my friend Angel, 1st chapter complete!

To be exact this was meant to be a oneshot, but since I made the plot too long, it's going to end up as a threeshot or maybe four, who knows.

I really don't know when I'll be able to update this story, since I mostly work on my other story (Reminiscence of The Past). Hopefully I can finish this story off this year.

Oh and I didn't really proofread the chapter, so please forgive any spelling or grammar error

Review if you wanna

~MMS


End file.
